Vocaloid Story
by FlyingFai77
Summary: Petualangan para figurine Vocaloid mencari majikan baru. Terinspirasi dari movie 'Toy Story' Komedi garing. Random pairing. Cross over
1. Kabur

_Ayaya... semalem baru nonton Toy Story 3 jadi terinspirasi bikin fic ini :3 Maaf geje, ini fanfic Vocaloid pertama aku ._

_**Disclaimer: **__Vocaloid punya Crypton, YAMAHA. Toy Story punya Disney Pixar. Walau gak maen disini :D Point Blank... punya pemiliknya orz_

_Ya, OC saya nyambung sama cerita saya 'Chatroom Party!'. Itu fanfic Harry Potter, tapi chara-nya emang seorang otome XD_

_Langsung aja kita ke TKP! *toktoktok*_

_

* * *

_**Vocaloid Story**

Seorang Otaku yang tinggal di suatu wilayah ini sangat fanatik terhadap Vocaloid. Dia koleksi lagu, dia senang bikin lagu menggunakan Vocaloid maupun UTAUloid. Dia malah sering menggunakan suara-suara mereka untuk menyanyikan lagu lokal, seperti lagu 'Kedatanganmu' nya Ridho Rhoma seringkali dinyanyikan oleh Gakupo Kamui, atau 'Cinta Satu Malam' oleh Luka Megurine walau agak aneh di telinga. Memang terdengar menjijikan, bahkan _author _sampai merinding begini, tapi begitulah kenyataannya. Oh iya, dia juga koleksi _action figure_ masing-masing karakter. Hatsune Miku, Zatsune Miku, Hatsune Mikuo, sampai Yowane Haku dia koleksi. Dan satu yang ia tidak ketahui...

...Koleksinya itu bisa bergerak bebas ketika ia tidak ada.

Suatu hari, Riyuki, sang otaku, sedang pergi sekolah. _Action figure_ yang ia tata rapi itu mengedipkan matanya masing-masing.

"Riyuki sudah pergi!" Kata Len diatas _road roller_nya. Semua bersorak riang. Tentu saja, itu karena Riyuki bersekolah di sekolah asrama misterius yang jauh. Mereka tidak perlu diam sampai pegal-pegal. Tapi mereka agak sedih juga, karena tidak ada majikan mereka yang baik hati –dan agak autis—yang mau main sama mereka.

"Ayo kita main _Point Blank_ lagi, Len!" sorak Rin sambil menunjuk _PC_ milik Riyuki tercinta. Tangan Len yang begitu kecil (kan _action figure_) memegang _mouse_ yang hampir sebesar tubuhnya, sedangkan Rin yang mengambil alih di bagian _keyboard_. Miku menonton mereka dengan riang, tertawa terbahak-bahak saking senangnya. Haku dan Meiko duduk-duduk santai di depan jendela, memandangi pemandangan luar yang begitu luas, sambil minum-minum.

"Mereka kelihatan senang, ya." Kata Mikuo.

"Yah, habisnya libur musim panas Riyuki-_dono_ lama sekali. Badan kita jadi pegal-pegal nih." Kata Gakupo sambil melemaskan tubuhnya.

"Hahaha. Si Riyuki itu ogah keluar dari kamarnya, paling buat ke belakang sama makan aja. Dia begadang dan terus disini, kesempatan kita bergerak jadi sedikit banget." Kata Kaito, sambil ketawa miris.

Sementara itu, Rin dan Len masih asik main _Point Blank_. Miku yang hanya duduk diam dan menonton juga ikut senang. Teto dan Neru juga sangat bersemangat menonton mereka. "Terus tembak, Len!"

"Aku sedang berusaha... Rin awas!"

"Hah! Rasakan itu. Ayo, Len, kita basmi mereka!"

"WHOOO!"

Sementara lima _figurine_ itu heboh, Luka hanya memandangi mereka dari kejauhan—tepatnya di dekat pintu dibawah gantungan kunci Hachune Miku. Hachune yang terus menggoyang-goyangkan daun bawangnya – tanpa bicara apa-apa kerap membuat Luka kesal. Hachune ingin sekali bergabung, sayang takdirnya sebagai gantungan kunci menghalangi niatnya itu.

Saat Luka sedang diam memandangi lima orang heboh itu bersama ikan _salmon_nya, terdengar suara langkah kaki. Luka berteriak, "Semuanya, ada yang datang!" dan semua membatu kembali layaknya sebuah _action figure _normal. Luka yang diam di depan pintu, dan ketika manusia itu datang dan membuka pintu, tubuh Luka terbentur dan terlempar dari tempatnya. Dengan suara kecil Luka mengeluh kesakitan.

Sang manusia melihat para _figurine_ yang berserakan dimana-mana, "Ya Tuhan, Riyuki ini apa-apaan sih? Masa dia membiarkan _figurine_ miliknya berserakan begini... Ya ampun, dia main komputer gak dimatiin, pula."

Sang ibu Riyuki pun mematikan _Pc_nya. Len, Rin, Miku, Neru, dan Teto yang berada di depan komputer langsung menggenggam kelima _figurine_ tersebut dan memasukkannya kedalam kardus. Haku dan Meiko yang berada di depan jendela juga. Begitu pula dengan Gakupo, Kaito, Akaito, Mikuo, dan Luka yang bergabung bergabung bersama mereka karena terpental barusan. Mereka dikumpulkan di satu kardus besar bertuliskan 'Panti Asuhan' di depan kardus tersebut.

"Nah, ini akan disumbangkan. Riyuki bilang silahkan saja. Jadi akan kusumbangkan mereka." Dan dia pun pergi ke luar kamar.

Miku mengedipkan matanya, melihat keluar sebentar, dan berteriak, " Kalian semua dengar itu? Kita akan dipindah-tangankan!"

"Aku gak mau pindah dari sini." Kata Rin, dengan muka cemberut.

"Kita juga tidak mau." Kata Akaito. "Tapi Riyuki bilang silahkan, berarti dia bukan majikan yang baik. Aku ingin majikan yang lebih baik."

"Memang Panti Asuhannya macam apa sih?" tanya Gumi.

"Kita tidak begitu tahu. Bagaimana kalau salah satu dari kalian menge-cek keluar? Siapa tahu kita bisa dapat info." Kata Neru.

"Aku saja." Kata Gakupo, "Aku dan Ted."

Kedua _figurine_ itu diam-diam keluar kamar. Mereka saling membantu menuruni tangga (soalnya tangganya tinggi-tinggi). Mereka berdua mendapati Ibu dan Kakak Riyuki berdiskusi tentang Panti Asuhan yang akan menjadi pemilik baru mereka. Gakupo dan Ted mencuri dengar, bersembunyi di balik pillar tangga.

"Bu, Panti Asuhan itu anak-anaknya anarkis semua. Entar mainannya langsung rusak."

"Tak apa. Toh itu bakal jadi hak mereka."

"Ya sudah deh, terserah ibu saja."

Ted dan Gakupo berlari menuju kamar Riyuki. Walau jarak dari tangga ke kamar bagi manusia itu tidaklah jauh, tapi bagi para _figurine_, itu sama seperti kurang lebih 2 kilometer.

"T-Teman-teman!" kata Ted, "Panti Asuhannya..."

"Sudahlah, kak." Kata Teto, khawatir terhadap kakaknya itu.

"...mereka bilang anak-anak di Panti Asuhan itu anarkis semua."

Semua kaget. Suasana bising.

"A-Aku gak mau mati duluan! Aku ogah rusak!" jerit Neru.

"Kalau begitu kita kabur saja..." kata Haku. Semua pandangan tertuju padanya. Kaito kemudian membantah, "Tapi mereka bakal curiga kalau kita menghilang tiba-tiba."

Miku langsung berteriak, "Daripada kita cepat rusak, mendingan kita kabur sekarang! Anggap saja kita dimakan kucing..."

"Memang kucing makan plastik?" Luka memotong.

"Uh... sudahlah! Kita kabur saja! Cepat!"

Dan para _figurine_ Vocaloid pun kabur. Tidak lupa membawa _item _masing-masing. Hachune Miku diam, menggoyang-goyangkan bawang daunnya itu. Dia ingin ikut. Sayang teman-temannya melupakannya. Takdirnya sebagai gantungan kunci membuat ia tidak bisa kemana-mana selain bergelantungan di pintu.

* * *

_To Be Continued_

_Yay geje! Read and Review, or else! XDD_


	2. Dunia Luar

_Apdet ah! Keburu seneng sendiri sama ceritanya *ditampolsampaikeluarangkasa*_

_**Title: **__Vocaloid Story – Chapter 2: Dunia Luar_

_**Summary**__: Liat aja di depan :P (ngapain nulis ini kalo gitu?)_

_**Disclaimer**__: Cyrpton... Disney Pixar... blablabla... Yamaha, aku benar-benar mencintaimu karena tanpa kau Kyle milik saya dan VOCALOID tidak akan ada XDD_

_**Warning:**__ Komedi garing, makanya, silahkan tekan tombol 'Back' yang ada pada browser kalian masing-masing, untuk masa depan yang lebih cerah. Slight (crack?) pairing, HakuxAkaito. Maaf tata bahasa ancur, jadi gak ngerti deh._

_

* * *

_Para VOCALOID melompat keluar dari jendela kamar. Ini adalah kali pertamanya mereka menginjakkan kaki mereka ke dunia luar, yang luas. Mereka bengong, memandang keluar.

_NGUOOOONG NGUOOOOOONG_ (suara motor kebut)

_BRUUUUUUMBRUM_ (suara gas mobil)

_Kecrek keccrek _(suara sepeda)

_Gruduk gruduk _(suara kereta bayi)

_Tap tap_ (Suara langkah kaki)

Bengong.

"Um, Miku..." kata Haku dengan suara memelas.

"Ya?"

"Yakin nih, kita mau lanjut? Soalnya... dunia luar menakutkan."

Semuanya diam. Menatap langit biru luas... burung berterbangan dengan bebas. Mereka ingin bebas seperti mereka, namun di depan ada rintangan yang sangat berbahaya. Pikiran-pikiran negatif seperti _bagaimana kalau tergilas mobil? _Atau _bagaimana kalau dikencingin anjing? _Atau malah _bagaimana kalau kita kebawa angin?_ Sungguh, ini benar-benar pilihan sulit untuk para Vocaloid, terutama bagi mereka yang sangat ingin bebas. "Kita... harus lanjut. Kita tidak ingin rusak begitu saja kan?" kata Miku, membulatkan tekad.

"Iya. Kita kan mahal." Kata Akaito bangga, mengingat harga _action figure_ dimana-mana itu melebihi uang saku sang _author_ yang biasa dikasih orangtua (ditampol), "Sayang kalo barang mahal dihancurkan begitu saja."

"...Tapi tujuan kita kemana?" tanya Luka, "Kita sama sekali tidak bertujuan."

Semuanya diam. Kemana mereka akan pergi? Tidak ada yang tahu. Yang terpenting adalah, menghindar dari panti asuhan anarkis tempat mereka akan disumbangkan. Teto langsung memecahkan keheningan, mencoba menyemangati teman-temannya itu, "Y-yang penting, kita kabur dulu. Baru cari tempat baru, oke?"

"Ya sudah deh. Ayo kita pergi... tapi hati-hati. Takut digilas mobil."

Para Vocaloids berjalan secara sembunyi-sembunyi, takut ketahuan manusia bahwa mereka bisa bergerak. Ketika lampu merah, mereka cepat-cepat lari menuju sebrang jalan. Suara knalpot mobil dan asapnya membuat nafas mereka berat, dan perjalanan mereka semakin sulit. Neru sampai duluan di sebrang, di susul oleh Gumi. Di belakang ada Haku, yang mulai kelelahan (kan bagi _figurine_ nyebrang aja jauh). Kakinya tersandung oleh permen karet merah muda yang menempel erat di aspal. Kakinya menempel di permen karet itu dan Haku berusaha melepaskannya, namun sulit sekali. Ketika yang lain sudah sampai, Miku langsung berteriak, "Haku-san! Gawat, seseorang tolong dia!"

Akaito, yang hampir sampai ketika semuanya sudah sampai, berbalik ke belakang dan melihat Haku yang terlihat kesulitan dan khawatir. Pikiran negatif Haku mulai merajalela di otaknya, _"ah... Aku akan rusak sebentar lagi... Lebih baik semua tinggalkan aku saja..."_

_Countdown_ di lampu lalu lintas menunjukkan angka 5. Mobil-mobil sudah bersiap untuk berjalan, suara gas motor terdengar kencang. Akaito berlari menuju Haku, Haku sudah pasrah dan siap mati (cieilah)

Empat... Akaito masih di jalan, berlari. Haku keringat dingin.

Tiga... Akaito sebentar lagi sampai! Haku keringat tambah dingin. Yang lain tegang.

Dua... Akaito lompat menuju Haku. Haku kaget. Yang lain menyemangati Akaito.

Satu! _"HAKU!"_

Tepat di hitungan ke satu, Akaito langsung memeluk Haku, berusaha melindunginya dari ban mobil. Ketika mobil pertama datang, pelukan Akaito semakin kencang. Haku _blushes_. Mereka berhasil melewati mobil itu lewan sela-sela ban. Sampai mobil ketiga, dan lampu menyala merah kembali, Akaito akhirnya berhasil menyelamatkan Haku dari mobil dan membantunya lepas dari permen karet (operasi penyelamatan yang konyol, kalau kalian nanya ke _author_). Akaito memberi tangannya pada Haku. Haku langsung menggenggam tangan itu dengan erat. Ia ketakutan. Akaito sadar, ia langsung bertanya, "Kau tak apa?"

Haku mengangguk. Mata berair.

"Sudahlah, ayo cepat. Semua menunggu."

Kedua _figurine_ itu berlari menuju kawan-kawannya. Para perempuan langsung mengerubuni Haku, khawatir, dan mempertanyakan _well-being_nya. Akaito sendiri dikerebuni para _figurine_ cowok. Dipuji lah, digodain lah, dan sebagainya.

Setelah kejadian konyol itu, mereka berjalan sedikit dan menemukan sebuah toko yang hampir tutup. _Bannernya_ menunjukan kalau toko itu adalah toko ofisial yang menjual barang-barang yang berbau anime dan manga, pokoknya surga otaku deh. Mereka berhasil menyelinap masuk, dan tepat setelah mereka masuk, sekumpulan kaki manusia keluar bersama-sama, mengunci pintu toko tersebut. Tokonya tutup, dan mereka akhirnya terperangkap disitu. Mereka beristirahat sejenak, sampai terdengar suara yang tidak asing di telinga mereka.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya gadis asing itu. Ruangan tersebut gelap, mereka tidak dapat melihat apapun. "Ini wilayah kekuasaanku, jangan masuk!"

Ia berjalan sedikit sampai wajahnya terlihat. Wajah itu, suara itu tidak asing lagi. Itu Miku! Miku Hatsune yang lain. Tapi sikapnya jauh berbeda. Siapa Miku itu sebenarnya?

"Aku, Miku Hatsune, putri nomor satu sedunia. Tidak mau kalian ada disini. Pergi!"

Mereka diusir. Tapi mereka tidak bisa pergi. Mereka terkepung. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Kenapa Miku yang galak itu terus memandangi Kaito (nah lho)?

_To Be Continued_

_

* * *

__Gila, pairingnya crack tho. Biarin lah, saya pribadi sih suka Akaito x Haku lol_

_Mau review? Saya peluk ntar X3 (ditendang)_


	3. Strategi

_**Title: **__Vocaloid Story – Chapter 3: Strategi  
_

_**Disclaimer**__: Semuanya (c) ownernya.  
_

_**A/N: **Maaf ya updatenya lamaaaaaaaa banget TT_TT saya kena writer block yang luar biasa. Category + X-Overs, karena mulai chapter ini makin banyak karakter dari seri-seri lain :D_

_

* * *

_"Cepat, pergi dari wilayah kekuasaanku!" teriak gadis berparas sombong itu. Dengan tangan di pinggang bersiap untuk bersenam *shot* , ia berjalan menuju masing-masing _action figure_, memandangi wajah mereka satu per satu dengan tatapan sinisnya.

"Kau," kata Miku sombong itu saat ia melihat Miku yang asli, "Siapa? Kau mirip diriku." "Tapi tidak secantik diriku." Tambahnya.

"Mana aku tahu! Wajahku memang seperti ini!" bentak Miku, tidak sudi disamakan dengan gadis sombong itu. Miku sombong itu membuang muka, kemudian berjalan kembali menuju mobil merah meronanya. Ia berdiri dengan angkuh di depan mobil itu kemudian berteriak, "Kalian, para pria."

Para pria melongo. Mulut mereka mangap.

"Jangan menatap aku begitu." "Dengar, sekarang aku sedang mencari seorang pangeran yang setia padaku. Yang mau memberiku seekor kuda putih, yang mau mengambilkanku pudding dengan stroberi diatasnya, dari kulkas." "Aku ingin salah satu dari kalian menjadi Pangeranku!"

Miku sombong berkata dengan lantang sambil menunjuk ke arah _Vocaloid_ pria. Mendengar kalimat itu, semuanya kaget. Miku sombong menjetikkan jemarinya yang mungil, kemudian para _maid_ yang _moe_ datang – bejibun. Mereka semua menarik para_ Vocaloid_ pria. Para pria yang malang itu teriak histeris. Sebuah _action figure_ Haruhi Suzumiya yang cukup besar mengangkat para wanita – dan memasukan dan mengurung mereka ke dalam mesin kasir. Para gadis itu histeris.

"Hey—keluarkan kami! Kembalikan Len!" teriak Rin histeris. Ia terus mendobrak-dobrak pintu. Sayang _road roller_nya ada diluar, jadi sulit sekali untuk mendobrak pintu mesin kasir. "Bagaimana ini?" kata Haku, matanya mulai berlinang.

"Kak Ted dan semuanya dalam bahaya." Kata Teto. "Kita harus menyelamatkan mereka!"

"Tapi caranya gimana?" kata Meiko. Tumben, dia tidak minum-minum kali ini. "Satu-satunya yang bersenjata diantara kita para _action figure_ hanyalah Kamui... eh sebentar! Luka!"

"A-apa?" kata Luka agak tersentak. "Aku punya pecut... tapi tidak mungkin bisa membuka pintu ini." Dan Meiko langsung _sweatdrop_.

Teto diam. Semua bingung, memandangi Teto. "Teto...?" kata Neru.

Pyassh! Teto bercahaya. Tubuhnya langsung berubah. Ia jadi memiliki sayap kelelawar, dan ekor setan. Teto si _Chimaera_ beraksi!

"T-Teto! Apa yang...!" Miku kaget.

"Aku bukanlah _utauloid _biasa. Aku ini _Chimaera_!" katanya bangga, "Aku dan Kak Ted adala_h Chimaera_, dan seluruh anggota keluargaku adalah _Chimaera_."

Yang lain berharap ini bukanlah tanggal satu April.

Teto langsung mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk mengeluarkan ia dan rekan-rekannya keluar dari mesin kasir. Miku memukul mukul dinding mesin menggunakan bawang daun, Luka menggunakan ikan salmonnya, tapi gak ngefek. Sedikit demi sedikit pintu mesin kasir terbuka, dan akhirnya mereka bebas! Teto terbang keluar dengan riang, namun tiba tiba ada seseorang yang melemparkan sebutir batu. Tidak kena, tapi Teto kaget. Yang melempar batu itu adalah pria cebol berambut pirang dikepang – Edward Elric sang _Alchemist_!

"Chimaera! Kau pasti dari _Devil's Nest_... atau '_Otou-sama'_!" kata Edward sambil menunjuk Teto.

"Apa-! Aku tidak tau apa itu! Lagipula, siapa kau?"

"Aku Edward Elric!"

Sementara Teto bertarung dengan Ed (_which is..._ _crossover_), para pria yang berhasil sembunyi dari Miku sombong sedang mendiskusikan cara untuk kabur dari gadis nyentrik itu. Kaito yang paling takut sama gadis itu... soalnya dia nempel-nempel terus sama Kaito. Sampai sekarang pun suaranya memanggil Kaito masih terdengar, "Kaito-_kun_~ Kaito-_kun_~ Dimanakah dirimu~?" Kaito langsung merinding disko.

"Kita harus bagaimana?" Kata Akaito.

"Hm..." Gakupo berpikir. Tapi yang ada di pikirannya hanya Luka saja...

"Kita jebak saja yuk." Kata Kaito.

"Itu cupu banget. Kalau kamu mau, kita harus mengumpulkan pasukan... dan melawan para pasukan _maid_ itu!" kata Ted semangat.

"Tapi aku gak yakin bisa ngumpulin pasukan... toko ini kan wilayah—"

"Aku bersedia membantumu!"

Seorang gadis pirang berpakaian serba biru muncul dan memotong perkataan Kaito. Gadis berwajah sedikit galak, dan satu orang gadis pirang bergelombang - dan bertopi kerucut dibelakangnya. Gadis berparas galak itu membawa sebuah pistol ditangannya, dan di sisi lain, gadis satunya lagi membawa _staff_ dengan sebilah _blade_ di ujungnya. Di belakang mereka ada seorang pemuda berambut oranye terang, membawa pedang panjang. Ia kelihatannya baru saja memotong habis kardus tempat mereka disimpan. Di dua kardus itu bertuliskan _'Etrian Odyssey II – The Heroes of Lagaard'_ dan satu kardus lagi bertuliskan _'Etrian Odyssey III – The Drowned City'_ . Kelihatannya mereka ada _classes action figure_ dari seri game _Etrian Odyssey_! "Kami adalah petarung handal, kami bisa membantu kalian mengalahkan putri nyentrik yang kurang ajar itu!" kata si pemuda rambut oranye.

'_Wah, petarung handal katanya.'_ Pikir Kamui. 'Kenalkan, aku Gakupo Kamui. Samurai. Ini teman-temanku." Katanya sambil menunjuk satu-satu rekan-rekannya. Mereka saling mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Panggil aku _Gunner_." Kata gadis serba biru itu. "Kami tidak punya nama - karena biasanya nama kami diberikan oleh _player_."

"Aku _War Magus~~!_" kata gadis bertopi kerucut, "Aku ahli dalam sihir! _Offense magic_ dan _healing_ magic? Serahkan padaku~" katanya semangat.

"Sedangkan aku _Gladiator_." Kata pemuda rambut oranye. "Aku ahli dalam pertarungan jarak dekat."

"Kami ingin balas dendam kepada putri tengik itu." Kata Gunner sinis, "Dia kurang ajar! Masa' dia memerintah kami seenak jidat saat kami sedang sibuk ber_explore_ di sekitar toko ini! Dan lagi, putri itu luar biasa egoisnya! Dia minta kuda putih ke kawan kami,_ Shogun_, padahal kami sama sekali tidak punya kuda putih! Apa sih maunya! Udah gitu—"

"Cukup, Gunner." Gladiator menghentikan Gunner sebelum dia bicara terlalu panjang. "Kami ingin kalian membantu kami – atau tepatnya kami ingin membantu kalian." Katanya dengan suara yang agak lantang dan bijaksana. Ia menjelaskan dengan singkat namun jelas, bagaimana Miku sombong memulai invasinya tepat setelah ia didistribusikan ke toko ini.

"Dan parahnya—" "World is Mine Miku gak Cuma satu, tapi banyak!"

* * *

_**A/N2: **Btw, saya baru kepikiran ada orang aneh yang mau sumbangin benda mahal (reviewnya StepByStep) tapi gak apalah, kalo nggak ntar ceritanya gak jalan :D_


End file.
